Alexis's destiny
by WhitePrincessOfHope
Summary: a girl with no memory. a sacrfice. new mermaids, dangers far worse than before.
1. your destiny is here

4'11"

Momoko Ashiti 18 brown 5'10"

Michi Kokoro 16 purple 5'11"

Molly Hikari 9 orange 4'0"

Calgi Usagi 16 indigo 5'11"

Linda Shizuka 14 pink 5'4"

Luna Shiroi 15 aquamarine 5'5"

Laina Dia 14 yellow 5'6"

Sabrina Hamasaki 14 green 5'6.5"

Jailynn ???????? 6 silver 3'5"

Koro Mizuno 14 ///guy/// 6'3"

Matsumi Yamada 15 ///guy/// 5'9"

Hikaru Togu 15 ///guy/// 5'10"

Minako Tona ?? //evil// 3'9"

Meko ???? ?? /evilguy/ 6'4"

Sayaka Yui ?? //evil// 5'0"

Mea Lin ?? //evil// 4'0"

Mia Lin ?? //evil// 4'0"

Rin Miyuki ?? //evil// 5'3"

Kaito Domoto 32 //////// 5'8"

Lucia Domoto 31 was pink 5'5"

Hanon Shiroi 32 was aqua 5'4"

Nagisa Shiroi 29 //////// 5'6"

Rina Hamasaki 33 was green 5'7"

Mashiro Hamasaki 36 //////// 5'9"

Caren Kokoro 47 was purple 5'7"

Sabrau Kokoro 47 //////// 5'8"

Noel Usagi 47 was indigo 5'7

Renten Usagi 46 //////// 5'9"

Coco Dia 48 was yellow 5'7"

Zero Dia 44 //////// 5'10"

Seira Hikari 26 was orange 5'3"

Kyle Hikari 28 //////// 5'4"

Mika-Sensei 50 /teacher/ 5'2"

///////////////////////////////////////

Who has what ocean!!:

Alexis= white sea

Linda= north pacific

Luna= south atlantic

Sabrina= north atlantic

Calgi= antartic

Michi= artic

Iqea= coral sea

Laina= south pacific

Momoko= Arabian sea

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^one-chan= older sister

Senpi= upperclassmen {its used a lot in schools}

Chan= mostly used in girls names. Sometimes used on boys names.

Kun= used on boys names.

Baka= idiot

Sama= utmost respect

San= miss, mrs, ms, mr ect.

////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter One: Your Destiny is Here

Hi, I'm Alexis Mizu; 13 years old first year student at

I live alone with my childhood friend Iqez Kaze, age 14. She is a second year at my school. My parents? Don't have any. Never did, neither does Iqea. She found me in the water.

"ALEXIS! We're going to be late!" Iqea yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I said, while getting up.

The white clouds blended in with the baby blue sky. The salt water looked magical as the sunlight reflected on it.

"I'm bored. I want the contest to start soon!" I whined.

"Wait 15 minutes, Alexis." Iqea said.

I just bought a brand new white bikini, and a pure white surf board. The waves were perfect. The contest was starting soon. I looked at the ocean and I thought I saw something orange.

"Hey Alexis, the water that interesting?"

I turned around and yelled, "Michi-Senpi!"

"I'm here too, Alexis."

"Calgi-Senpi! Are you two entering the contest too?"

"Yep!" They answered.

The contest was about to start.

"Hey! Imoto-Chan?"

I turn around and to my surprise it was my "older sis".

"Momoko-onee-Chan!" I yelled with glee.

Momoko is my actual sister, her last name is Ashiti. Calgi-Senpi is a close friend of mine and Iqea's, so is Michi-Senpi. They also have great singing voices.

"CONTESTANTS, PLEASE COME TO THE WAITING AREA!" The announcer said.

a couple minutes later…

"NUMBER 14, ALEXIS MIZU-SAN."

Yes! Finally, my turn! The waves turned into a tunnel, and I surfed right through them. When I came out, two pure white dolphins leaped over me each in a different direction.

"That was Alexis Mizu-Chan! Our first female contestant out of 3. Mizu-Chan is now in the lead with a score of 100."

after the contest….

"Alexis, you did great! I can't believe you won!" Momoko-onee-Chan said.

"Hey, look. A karaoke contest." Iqea said randomly.

"Lets all enter!" I yelled.

at karaoke contest….

"Can I enter?" I asked.

"Come right on up, Miss." The announcer said. "You're name?"

"Mizu, Alexis."

"Next up is Alexis Mizu-San singing Poppin' Heart."

"One love! Two love? Three love! Four love? Come on! One love! Two love? Three love! Four love? Come on! Otoko no ko ga-Shiranai Koto onna no ko tte kinagure yo Yasashii hito ashita wa OK! Kyou wa chigau HAJI Ketai.

Datte mada kimerarenai no nani mo ka mo ga hoshii

Ai no shyuui wa JYUIRU mitai yo Sorezore ni (Shining boys!) Kameyaiteru…yes!

Honto no koi ga hitotsu da nante Saigo no Saigo ni Kimereba Iin Janai? Sono toki Happiness mamoru wa Happiness Poppin' Heart Sagashi ni hora ikimashu my love! True love? Your love! Pire love? Let's go! My love! True love? Your love! Pure love! Let's go! Kotono wa zenzen wakaranai no ne otome wa zutto otome na no kawaii mono atsumate party! GARAKUTA nante iwanai de Imi ga nakute mo warae chau no yo naiyuu wa ushienai TOKIMEKI kureru dare ka-san tachi omoshiroi (wonder boys!) Jikan ga mawaru….. Chace! Aitaku natte Aenai nante tsumaranai kara moshishite I In Janai? Watashi no saddness sayonara saddness. Rockin' roll otoreru? Nee ason jao.

Hey boys, can you tell us to rock 'n roll?

Honto no koi ga hitotsu da nante saigo no Saigo ni Kimereba Iin Janai? Sono toki Happiness mamoru wa Happiness Poppin' Heart Sagashi ni hora Ikimashou One love! Two love? Three love! Four love? Come on!"

"That was Alexis Mizu-San."

"Next is Michi-San and Calgi-San singing Only a Memory Away!"

"I hear the voice of my Destiny calling and I know I must go find my way the hardest part will be leaving you all. And I'll miss you much more than words can say. I'll be only a memory away. If you need me you can call me any time of day. And I'll be there, it's okay. Only a memory away."

"That was Michi-San and Cagli-San. And that's all folks."

at home….

"Momoko-onee-Chan!" I said.

"What?" Momoko said.

"What's the other reason you came?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh…uh…no reason." Momoko answered wearily.

"You're hiding something." I sarcastically said.

"No I'm not. Go to bed." Momoko laughed.

Then, she left the room. It was quiet. The moonlight shown through my window. For some reason, I couldn't look away. It was like the full moon was calling me, to go to the moonlit lake.


	2. im a what!

"ALEXIS!!" iqea yelled

"iqea, wats going on?!" momoko entered the room.

i didnt respond. i just kept walking, towards the moonlit lake. it really enchanted me. i couldnt look away. it felt like it was calling to me.  
"ALEXIS!!!! STAY AWAY FROM THE LAKE!!!" momoko screamed at me.  
still i kept walking. when i reached the edge of the lake, i was engulfed into a strange yet pure white light. the next thing i kno im hovering above the middle of the lake. and falls though the lake. {A/N middle of the lake is 1,000 ft deep}

--------------------

"xis...alexis-san" ?  
........."ano"  
"thank god, ur breathing" ?  
"who r u?" i looked up  
"names shizuka linda" she said as she helped me up  
"ano, where am i?"  
"ur at the bottom of the white sea" she said, "come with me. i'll take u back to the shore."  
"ok"  
--------------------------land---------------------------------

"Alexis!" momoko ran to where i was standing.  
"whos this?" iqea fallowed her.  
"hello, my name is shizuka linda." linda said while helping me stand.  
momoko glared at her, "why r u here?"  
"im here to protect the maiden of the white pearl" linda said rudly  
"shes NOT here." momoko looked really mad.  
"then explain how that girl, was engulfed by the pearls light?" she asked while pointing at me.

* * *

im very sorry for not updating.

ano=um


	3. the begining of a battle?

**{A/N: im really sorry for not updating earlier T^T i sorta forgot about it here's chapter 3, i have 6 more chapts writen i'll put them on asap! oh! and starting with chapter 3 im not gonna do: alexis said when she talks/thinks. insted alexis will be refered to as 'i' when ever she talks/thinks.} **"talking" _thinking _**"singing"**

" ano....you guys...." I started. but they kept on arguing about something i didnt really understand....but it was starting to get annoying! "OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted. they stoped arguing and looked at me. "nothing." momoko started walking back to the house. "ano, linda-san would you like to come inside?" i asked woundering if maybe she would tell me more about what was going on. " no thanks, theres somewhere i need to go" she smiled as she walked towards town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------the next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"last night seemed like a dream...." i mummbled as i woke-up. _might as well take a shower while its still open. _after my shower i went back to my room and put on my uniform **{A/N she goes to the same middle school lucia went to.}** next i put my hair up. **{A/N her hair style is the same style minako, from sailor moon, has.}** "gyaa! im gonna be late!" i screamed as i ran out the door to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------school----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mizu-san please read the next line in the book" mia-sensei saw that i wasnt paying attion. i quickly glaced at the book of the girl next to me. " 'what is love? what are dreams? what do they really mean' " i read without much interest. im pretty good at english but everything else is another story.... just one more class then it will be the end of the day!  
"mizu-san, someones here for you" the class rep said while opening the classroom door. "huh?" i woundered out loud. i saw molly standing infront of my desk. _wait a minnet....shouldnt she still be in grade-school right now?_ i woundered.... "alexis! school got out early so i came here, now you dont have to pick-me up today" molly smiled a 'im so cute an innocent please dont scold me' smile.  
"and you couldnt of just gone to my house and text me that you got out early?" i asked a little annoyed.  
"nope" she replyed. "fine," i grumbled, "but behave! i have a test next peirod" "ok" she said while siting by the window. -----20 min later------ "oi! molly wakeup its time to go, its karaoke today with the girls!" i said while grabing my bag. oh! before i forget molly is a kid a babysit everyday. her mom's a cook and works a lot. so she often stays at my house for the night/day. my teachers are so used to her coming to my classes when ever her school is on holiday/gets out early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------karaoke place----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"im going first!" i went straight toward the mic. "ano....wat should i sing?" everyone did the famous anime-style fall.  
"just sing LM!" they yelled as they sat back down. "ok 3 "  
"**nanairo no kaze**

**{A/N: im really sorry for not updating earlier T^T i sorta forgot about it here's chapter 3, i have 6 more chapts writen i'll put them on asap! oh! and starting with chapter 3 im not gonna do: alexis said when she talks/thinks. insted alexis will be refered to as 'i' when ever she talks/thinks.}**

" ano....you guys...." I started. but they kept on arguing about something i didnt really understand....but it was starting to get annoying! "OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted. they stoped arguing and looked at me. "nothing." momoko started walking back to the house. "ano, linda-san would you like to come inside?" i asked woundering if maybe she would tell me more about what was going on. " no thanks, theres somewhere i need to go" she smiled as she walked towards town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------the next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"last night seemed like a dream...." i mummbled as i woke-up. _might as well take a shower while its still open. _after my shower i went back to my room and put on my uniform **{A/N she goes to the same middle school lucia went to.}** next i put my hair up. **{A/N her hair style is the same style minako, from sailor moon, has.}** "gyaa! im gonna be late!" i screamed as i ran out the door to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------school----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mizu-san please read the next line in the book" mia-sensei saw that i wasnt paying attion. i quickly glaced at the book of the girl next to me. " 'what is love? what are dreams? what do they really mean' " i read without much interest. im pretty good at english but everything else is another story.... just one more class then it will be the end of the day!  
"mizu-san, someones here for you" the class rep said while opening the classroom door. "huh?" i woundered out loud. i saw molly standing infront of my desk. _wait a minnet....shouldnt she still be in grade-school right now?_ i woundered.... "alexis! school got out early so i came here, now you dont have to pick-me up today" molly smiled a 'im so cute an innocent please dont scold me' smile.  
"and you couldnt of just gone to my house and text me that you got out early?" i asked a little annoyed.  
"nope" she replyed. "fine," i grumbled, "but behave! i have a test next peirod" "ok" she said while siting by the window. -----20 min later------ "oi! molly wakeup its time to go, its karaoke today with the girls!" i said while grabing my bag. oh! before i forget molly is a kid a babysit everyday. her mom's a cook and works a lot. so she often stays at my house for the night/day. my teachers are so used to her coming to my classes when ever her school is on holiday/gets out early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------karaoke place----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"im going first!" i went straight toward the mic. "ano....wat should i sing?" everyone did the famous anime-style fall.  
"just sing LM!" they yelled as they sat back down. "ok 3 "  
"**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta.  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta  
Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi  
Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai  
Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru**"  
"sugoi! alexis that was perfect!" michi squeeled while reaching for the mic, "my turn!"  
{A/N the next song is before the moment}  
"**Ai yori fukai omoi  
Nanatsu no umi de umareta  
'Saigo no negai' ga donna ni  
Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai  
Ubugoe o ageteru  
Chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite  
Ichiban kurai jikoku wa  
Yoake mae... Shitteru deshou?  
Nanatsu no umi e to  
Hoshikuzu okureba  
Haruka naru tabiji o  
Terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru  
Ai yori tsuyoi omoi  
Watashi o ugokashite iru  
Kono sora to umi no aosa ga  
Hitotsu ni naru... Hoshi no NOBERU  
Watashi wa watashi no mama no  
Tsuyosa o shinjite itai  
Daijoubu. Machigattenai.  
Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono  
Bless! Starry.. Tonight!**" michi got a 98 on the score bored.  
"aw! shit! look at the time! your gonna be late alexis!" iqea yelled  
"crap! iqea-chan take molly to the house later, k?" i yelled as i ran out the door, to my job.  
----------------------------------------6 hours later-------------------------------------------------------------

"sogoi, the sky's so clear tonight" i was on my way home from work.  
"well now, what do we have here? a fish out of water?" said someone who i couldnt see.  
"WHO'S THERE?!" i looked around for the person who spoke.  
then out of knowhere a knife flew towards me. i doged it just in time.  
"aw, it missed...thats too bad." a girl with black hair, red/yellow highlights. wearing a yellow/black jump-suit, " name's Rin. now be a good fish and let me capture you"  
_crap! why's a durgie here?! why me?!_ i woundered as she appeared behind me.  
"ALEXIS! WATCH OUT!" linda pushed me away from where i was standing.  
"just stay back and i'll explain later!" she yelled as she stood up, " PINK PEARL VOICE!"  
a pink light surrounded her. now she was in a bright pink strapless dress that was 3'' above her knees. she had a pair of hot pink high-heels on.  
"your not geting your way this time! Rin miuki! pichi pichi voice a-live starto!"  
"**Hajimari wa itsumo sou konjou no sora no shicha**

Hikari o tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu

Yeah kimi no ni hikaru sabato (moeru kata)  
Daia no hana o sagashite (shitani suzukeru)  
Hajimete dame ka no tame ni ima boku wa

ikite iru

Mamoritai mo no ga arunda  
Mou ni toto ni toto ishi wa nai you ni

Yeah kono mune ni aru nagai (murameite)  
Kanaeru tamenara boku wa (ikura demo

hitotsu kou)  
Waratte ite hoshi ikara ima boku wa yaiba o

nigiru

Kiri saita kioku no natta afure dasu  
Akai akai kage o kiru  
Kono tsume ga kimi warete mo tsugamitere  
Mamoritai taisetsu na mo no nara yeah

Dare ka o omotte naita yoru ni saita daia

no hana

Mamoritai mo no ga arunda  
Mou ni toto ni toto ishi wa shinai  
Nari hibike dare yori tsusake makenai  
Dare yori TAFU na kono kodomo"  
"alexis! please, say 'white pearl voice' "she asked.  
i noded in responce, "WHITE PEARL VOICE! MOONLIT HEART!" suddenly i was engulfed in a pure white light. the next thing i knew, i was wearing a white halter-top mini dress. a pair of gloves **{A/N sorta like the ones lucia wore in her mermaid form but no ribbons}** the ribbon in my hair turned from ice-blue to bright white, and a cresent moon appeared in the center of it. a pair of thai-high white high-heel boots replaced my ankle-high boots.  
"kawaii!!!!" i squeeled  
"oi! sing now!" linda was annoyed that i just stood there.  
"hai!"  
"**ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka  
youfuku uriba window nozoku to  
kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru  
anata ni niai sou da nante**

**BAKA mitai da yo ne  
ima wa hayaranai ne  
tomodachi no koibito to  
wakattete suki ni natte**

**shou ga nai warawarete mo ii  
taisetsu na kimochi**

**Pure snow Pure heart futari  
deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
unmei wo kanjita no**"  
"hope's tear drop, pitch! how 'bout an encore?" i said as my song ended. **{A/N the song linda sang was the opening for Black Cat. the song alexis sang is 'pure snow'}  
**"you wont be so lucky next time!" with that she dissappeared.


	4. new girls

{A/N o_o opps, it cut off alexis and iqea's info in chapter one. well, heres theyre info in case u all were wondering.  
alexis mizu: 14. white. 5'3''  
iqea: red. 5'4''  
v_v again, srry for late chapter again DX im really srry, i have it writen down, its the typing and uploading it to here that i forget to do _''' i will post *hopefully* two chapters today, maybe 3 if i have time since im typing this before my mom gets home because she doesnt want me uploading my story to this T_T my step-dad got this idea that this was illgal so she say me not allowed. but when do i listen to people when they tell me wat i can and cant do? never XD me do wat me want!}

chapter 4.  
new girl at school!

yesterday was so weird.... i feel like im in a fantasy rpg game... or an anime....  
"alexis your gonna be late.'' iqea was heading out the door.  
"why didnt you wake me up earlier?" i yelled as i rushed to get ready for school.  
---------------few minnets later--------------

"really, you can be cruel sometimes T_T " i whined as we got to school.  
"well, you should learn to wake your self up in the morning." iqea put her book bag on the side of her desk.  
"mou it-" i sat at my desk as i got interupted,  
" class shut your traps now." mika-sensei said as she interupted me, "we have a new student today"

" hello, my name is, shizuka linda. pleased to meet you all." linda said as she walked into the class room.  
"your seat will be,over there." mika sensei said as she put her purse on her desk.  
" hiya, alexis ^-^" linda sat down at the desk that was next to mine.

"hi, linda-chan" i said as i started drawing on my note book.  
*BAM*  
"huh?" i turn to look at the door, as does everyone else in the classroom.  
"alexis-chi~" molly ran over.  
" greeaat. the orange princess is here to." linda mummbled to herself.  
" eh? why's pink mermaid here " molly asked me.  
"eh? how do u know who *what* she is?" i asked molly.  
"well, she's one herself. the orange princess to be exact." linda explained.  
luckly for us no one over heard our conversiton surprizingly.

-----after school-------  
"lets go to the beach~" linda said as we walked out of the school.  
" huh?" me, iqea and molly said at the same time.  
"we have to pick up luna ^^" she answered.  
"okay........" we said.  
----beach-----  
"linda?" ? said/asked.  
"luna! u made it ^_v" linda yelled as she ran onto the beach.  
after that we introduced ourselfs to luna.  
X3 she was so pretty, while wearing a light blue tank-dress. her hair was a light brown almost golden. wait... someones behind her o.o'''  
" oh,liana came with me btw ^^" luna said as she pointed to the girl.  
"hello, my name is dia liana. daughter of coco the yellow mermaid queen. im also the princess of the south pacfic to meet you, white princess-san, red princess-san" liana said as she steped closer to us.  
"nice to meet you too" i said with iqea.

~end of story authors note~  
XD i know this chapter may suck! but too bad. i skiped a boring part since im half asleep and dont feel like typing the school day in this =P  
please reveiw.  
o.o// oh! has anyone figured out who alexis's parents are? X3 it might be hard to figure out since her pearl isnt one of the original 7. its a speashial pearl X3


	5. lost girl, and green pearl voice

"_yume no owari o negau no was naze? Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.. Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni Anata wa kurushindeta no Junpaku no.. Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte 'Ikitai' to negai uma-_" i was singing untill i heard an explousion next door, which happend to knock over and break my new musicbox i bought five days ago. in result i walked to the room i heard the explousion in only to find out laina mixed up the wrong chemicals in a sicence experment. i helped her pick up the peices of goo, or at least thats what it looked like, off the walls and ceiling. as soon as we were done cleaning up a loud crash of thunder came from outside the window. "kyaa!" i instintivly jumped onto the nearest object and scream, im extreamly scared of thunder, laina tryed to play music to block out the sound in an atempt to calm me down since my screaming was giving her a a while i passed out from screaming/crying too much.  
_next day_  
when i went out side to go for a walk to clear my head a little i heard someone crying near the wood near my house. i started to run towards the voice, i ran fast after hearing a gunshot. soon i came to a clearing, i saw the crying girl and ran over to her "hey are you ok? why are you crying?" she didnt answer, she just clung onto me. but somehow i felt like i knew her from somewhere...  
"so now we have two maidens to icedown and fry?" i looked up to see a girl in a black tubetop dress with pink stilletios and she aslo have a wide virity of pink shades in her hair. i noticed on her belt was a gun holister with the gun. "who are you and what are YOU DOING TO THIS INNOCENT LITTLE HELPLESS girl?" i asked furiously as i stood up,  
" yui, and dont try to put up a fight just surrender like a good little bra-"  
"WHITE PEARL VOICE MOONLIT HEART!" a white light engulfed me, my iceblue tankdress turned into a white haltertop dress that stoped just above my knees. my lightblue hair bow turned into shades of white with a silver cresent moon in the middle, my hair was styled like mina's (from sailor moon). my sandles turned into knee high white boots with ice-blue laces. a pair of gloves, kinda like lucia's in her princess form, appeared on my arms that where white with ice-blue lace. "pichi pichi voice alive starto~" i yelled automachily as i began to sing.

"_There are days when those grey skys Make you blue Each forward step you take You fall back by two You've been hit by some hard knock You just can't stand Feeling like Alice felt In Wonderland Let me be there to lend a hand Call my name and I'll be there There's nothing like the laughter that we share whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on Call my name and I'll be there" _"green pearl voice" when i looked behind me i saw a girl in a long green onesleve dress, she had seagreen ballet style shoes and long green hair in a ponytail.  
"_Yoru no sora ni matataku Tooi kin no hoshi Yuube yume de miageta_" after a few seconds i joined in her song, "_Kotori to onaji iro Nemurenu yoru ni Hitori utau uta Wataru kaze to issho ni Omoi wo nosete tobu yo Yoru no sora ni kagayaku Tooi gin no tsuki Yuube yume de saite 'ta Nobara to onaji iro Yasashii yoru ni_"  
"hope's teardrop pitch, howbout an encorewa?" we said after the song  
"you'll have to do better than that" yui said as she pulled out her gun

"DONT!" i screamed as a white light flashed from the center of my forehead **((A/N have you guessed who her parents are yet? if this doesnt give a big clue than u really havnt watched mermaid melody that recently :/ )) **after yui vanished i fainted...


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N sorry i havn't updated this in a long time ^^; i do have up to chapter 8 writen... or well i did... my note book it was all in seems to have vanished -_-;; so i um have to rewrite chapters 6-8 i'm hoping to get this started up again soon. and after rereading i did notice a lot of errors in spelling so i'm gonna try to fix that from now on ^^ 


	7. Don't you Dare

Chapter 6.

Don't you even dare.

…."BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEE-" the alarm clock kept going off for over an hour now, getting annoyed I chucked one of the shoes by my bed at it. ''sigh…'' ever since my life turned into a roller coaster this day seems even more annoying. More people to try to make me enjoy today. The one day of the year I hate the most, after it really has no special meaning to me. What's so great about celebrating the day you're born? Though that's not right is it.. it's more like the day I was found. I don't know and don't intend to find out my real birthday. Whelp I better get up I guess, better to leave early than to try to escape at least 5 people this year. I glanced over towards my, now on the floor, alarm clock. 4:55 am….

Getting up I slowly walked towards my small dresser. After searching through the 2nd top drawer I found my icy-blue bikini. After changing into it I put a dress over it, the dress was midnight blue almost black. I grabbed a small shoulder bag and headed out the door, grabbing my surf board and slipping on a pair of sandals along the way. The faster I get out today the better it'll be to get this day over with.

After 10 minuets I arrived at the beach. I laid bag on the towel that was inside it and slipped my dress inside the bag. Picking up my board I headed into the water. The sun hasn't risen yet to it wasn't that smart of an idea to start surfing at the moment. Though something is bugging me… if I'm a mermaid why don't I change when I touch water? Though It does explain why Iqea and the others wouldn't go in the water without those armlets and anklets that Momoka made using magic incantations. And yes I recently learned that. My thoughts got cut out as I noticed a average size wave start to form. Hmm now that I think of it I think my eyes are adjusted enough to not wipe out on a wave.

After reaching the wave I slowly stood up on the board and gently glided along the wave. My speed increased as I got more balanced. The sky slowly got brighter as I rode this wave. I probably wasted a hour or so just zoning out, out here. After the wave died I sat on the board, glancing at the shore. Just to see if anyone else was at the beach this early. About 20 feet away from my stuff I noticed someone sitting and staring out at sea, as if they were watching someone. I could tell it wasn't me since the person was facing forward. I turned my head towards the direction they were looking at. I saw someone else riding the waves. I couldn't make out whom either of them were. And for some reason that bugged me. Seeing another wave forming from the corner of my vision I forgot about them long enough to catch a ride on the new wave.

A few hours have past now, those two people also have left. I was headed back towards shore now. The gulls cries could be heard from all around on the beach. It must have been around 8am by now.. maybe 9. the closer I got to where I left my stuff the more I got suspicious on if anyone was going to pop up and drag me to some party they set up. It really is strange, usually Momoka sends Iqea or the guys to drag me back to the house. Maybe one of the new girls got them to give up this year.. mayb-..

Hearing my stomach growl both interrupted my thoughts and made me decide to head to the near by beach shack to grab some breakfast. After I was a bit drier I slipped my dress over my bathing suit and slung my bag over my shoulder. Tucking my board under my arm I headed towards the shack. It wasn't far from where I was to be honest, just maybe ten or fifteen minuets I guess. Never timed it so I can't be sure. After a while I arrived at the shack, not many people we're there so there was empty tables left still. I sat at one near the back. Of course I left my board right outside. A minuet or two passed till a girl with dirty blonde hair, pulled into a high pony-tailish twist knot. She wore a white tee-shirt with a dark pink stripe across the breast line and sleeves. She also had denim short and dark pink roller blades on.

After I gave her my order, which consisted of a cola and some French-fries, she headed off to go get my food. Something about her seemed familiar… I don't know what though.. it's like I've seen or met her somewhere before in the past. She reappeared several minuets later with my order. Placing it on the table she glanced at me.

"uh um that necklace.. where did you find it?" she asked, pointing to the pendant I wore. It was kinda strange even though it wasn't a small pendant very few people ever noticed it.

"I've always had it. Ever since I was found. Why?" I realized after I spoke that I said something that she didn't even need to know. I always tried to keep it a secret that I was found. Less explaining to do after all. I glanced at her, her eyes looked at me with wonder and what looked like a mixture of sadness and joy.. definitely a strange one, lucky me.

" ah, I see. Well I should be heading back. Please enjoy the food" she smiled as she rolled off.

I continued to eat the French-fries and must have zoned out for a bit since two headache makers we're suddenly sitting next to me. I glared at both of them. They just replyed by grinning. …yea better not stay and find out what the grins are for. Standing up I put my hand on the railing quickly and lifted my self up enough to jump off the side of it.  
"a-ah! No you don't" Matsumi attempted to grabbed me as I was jumping off. Though he failed seeing as I was on the beach again. I grabbed my board and started running towards the ocean. I left my bag at the shack, it would've slowed me down more so than the board. I almost reached the water when two arms swung themselves underneath my shoulders, lifting me up a little. Matsumi on one side and Hikaru on the other.  
"you guys are asses." Glaring at them, er well more so towards the ocean since I didn't want to turn my head both ways to glare at them both.  
" welll you're the one who's being stubborn Alexis." Hikaru responded.

"And besides what's so wrong about celebrating anyway?" Matsumi spoke in a curious and tired tone.  
"I don't want to. Gah what part of that does no one get every year? It's ridiculous to celebrate something that has no meaning!" by now I was really getting annoyed. And if I had shoes on these two would be kicked in the shins.  
"too bad." Both of them said, their grins back and more scheming looking than before. They both dragged me off or well started to. I remembered I had my board and whacked them both with it and ran off.

I ran for a long while. I ended up in an area I wasn't familiar with. Stopping running I started to walk for a while. Eventually I ended up bumping into someone and almost falling in the process.

The person I bumped into caught my arm, "sorry about that, you okay?"

I looked up, he had orangish-brown hair, with similar eyes. Like that girl from the beach shack he seemed familiar to me as well.  
" I'm fine. And It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." Standing up correctly I noticed a feeling of pain in my feet. Looking down at them I saw that they we're bleeding a bit from walking and running barefoot on pavement mostly. The boy noticed too apparently.

"my house isn't far from here. We have a first aid-kit there so you could wrap your feet before they get worse" he offered. I agreed to his offer since I really didn't want to walk with bleeding feet and make the cuts larger or make more of them. I followed him to his house. It was actually pretty close too. After we went inside I sat on the couch and he went off to grab the first aid-kit.

Looking around I noticed a few photos. A lot of them had that girl from the beach shack. So they lived together? Interesting. Though that makes it even more strange that they both seem familiar to me. Then I noticed a photo of him, her and a child. A child that looked really similar to the photo Momoka took of me the day after she found me. My head started to hurt a lot. It hurt more and more, more I thought of all of this. All of a sudden everything went blank…..

… I woke up, laying on the couch.. I must have passed out due to that migraine… I noticed a wet-clothe fall onto my lap as I sat up. I looked around and saw a clock. 10pm? i was out cold for that long… maybe it's a belated stress effect from everything that'd happened recently. i noticed the girl walk towards me from one of the other rooms.  
"ah, you're awake. That's good," her smile was calming somehow. She sat in the chair opposite of the couch I half sat half laid on. "You ended up fainting earlier so Kaito called me." So his name was Kaito.. ah! That's why he looked familiar he must have been that top surfer Kaito Domoto. Though for some reason I feel that's not the reason he seems familiar to me..  
"I see.. sorry about that, um…" I realized now she still hasn't said her name, though I haven't mentioned mine either.  
"oh I'm Lucia. It's good to see you again, Alexis. I called Momoka-san, so you can stay here till morning. It is very late now" As she spoke for some reason my emotions felt like they were thrown into a boiling pot. Then I started to realize something.. something that both scared me and made me want to stab something… They were my parents… the parents I always assumed were dead or at least were never supposed to reappear in my life after 12 years. I stood up and ran out of this house.. I kept running as fast as I could. my site was very blurry by now. Why… why if they we're still alive and so close.. why didn't they find me..

I ran into someone.. I didn't look up since I knew who it was. I just clutched onto his shirt and buried my face into it as well.


	8. please be a nightmare

**Chapter 7**

**Please be a nightmare **

I ran into someone.. I didn't look up since I knew who he was. I just clutched onto his shirt and buried my face into it as well. He went to say something then hesitated, something he rarely did, instead he just stood there unsure of what to do at the moment.

"… Alexis, what happened?" he seemed to have noticed I was crying, I didn't answer him though. I just stood there, my face buried in his shirt and my hand clutching a piece of it. After a few minutes I finally spoke, "home…" was the only word that I managed to say.

"you want me to take you hom-?" he began to ask before I started shaking my head 'no'. after a few seconds I ended up passing out, he picked me up as a result. "guess i might as well bring her to my apartment.. wonder what happened though.."

… I opened my eyes, taking a few minuets to realize I was laying on something.. it seemed like a bed but at the same time it didn't, so maybe it was a futon..? after a second or two I realized someone was next to me, sleeping soundly. My eyes widened a bit in surprise. I sat up a little, careful not to move enough to wake him up, and looked around the room. Which was kinda hard since it was pretty dark still. As I was looking around the room I was suddenly pulled back into laying down. He ended up swinging an arm over me, slightly pulling me closer to him. I glanced towards him, he looked like he was still asleep which was good I think.. then I noticed something due to my eyes getting adjusted to the darkness..

"M-matsumi?" I sorta of whispered as I realized who it was. Sadly my attempt to not wake him up failed, seeing that he was now looking at me. "you're awake, soo wanna tell me why you were crying yesterday?" he asked nonchalantly, removing his arm from around me. ..yesterday… oh yea that happened… "….no reason, just a bad memory I guess. Don't really um remember.." I ended up turning on my side, facing away from him. I guess even if for a little while I want to pretend yesterday was just a dream.. that even this was a dream. Then a thought came to me… "…Matsumi, why am I sleeping NEXT TO YOU?" I quickly turned over, eyes wide with both slight anger and confusion. It's slightly sad that I realized this now instead of earlier. Instead of answering he just starting laughing. After he stopped laughing he threw a pillow at me, "Welll, it's near 5:30 am. We could get some surfing practice in before the competition starts. Competition? …oh yea! There was another surf meet today. Just my luck, after all he might be there this year.. screw my once peaceful life…

After a half hour we got to the beach the meet was at. Though annoyingly as we got there I remembered I ended up leaving my board at their house.. just my luck. Sulkingly I sat down at watched Matsumi surf, which was kind of surprising since he rarely surfs these days. He used to surf a lot when we were younger. After another hour the competition was beginning to start. Sadly I have to stay out of it this year… sometimes I hate my forgetful part of me. Though oddly enough Matsumi entered in my place this year. So at least I wasn't putting my title as champion at risk because of this.

I started to zone out until I noticed them walking up to me..


	9. why are you after us!

**Chapter 8**

**Why are you after us? **

I was thinking on weather or not to get up and walk to another area here, but by the time I was about to stand up they already were there. I just stared at the ocean, half watching the people competing and half just trying to focus on something else. After it a while I glanced behind me to see if they were still there. Though the only thing that was there was my bag and board. _They must have left, good. _Turning my attention back to the water I noticed it was Matsumi's turn to compete.

"YOU BETTER WIN! KNOCK 'EM SPEACHLESS! YA HEAR ME!" I half yelled half laughed as he was heading towards a big wave. Though honestly I think I was more worked up to see him finally surf again rather than defending my title. A hand placed itself on my shoulder catching my attention. Turning my head to glance behind me I saw Iqea standing there.

"so this is where you were." She sounded very annoyed at me. I guess Momoka-nee didn't tell her where I was –er where I was supposed to be last night.

"I had a late shift at work, and ended up sleeping at the beach after wards" I really hoped she believed my lie. I really hope she did.

…..judging by the look on her face she most-likely didn't. I'm not sure which is scarier, her being mad at me, Momoka-nee being mad or those demon girls.. just as she was about to say something, something strange started happening. The area suddenly got darker, clouds were coming in fast. I glanced around and saw many people leaving the beach at the first sound of thunder, no lighting was there though. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Matsumi walking over to us, looking confused due to the very sudden weather change. After only 5 minutes the beach was empty, well except for me, Iqea and Matsumi being there. Something wasn't right about this… at all..

"I think we should get out of here…" I said without even realizing. Iqea and Matsumi nodded in response.

As soon as we started to leave something flew past us. Before we could figure out what it was, Iqea grabbed her arm, right below her shoulder. Blood was appearing from under her hand. I stopped and turned around to see a boy standing there. He looked familiar, no.. he was familiar. He's that new kid, Mecko.  
"What do you want? And why the hell did you throw that at us." I was practically giving him a death-glare by now. Something felt terribly wrong. Like this time we wouldn't be able to win… let alone walk away. He didn't answer me, instead he made one move. And it seemed as if he vanished. Me, and Matsumi started to look all around to see where he went. Then out of no where my arm was being twisted behind/against my back. Somehow he got behind me without me even realizing it.  
"so you're the moon-lit maiden, the one she's after" was the only thing he said, but that was all I need to get a plan to at least let Iqea and Matsumi walk away from this. Though it probably isn't the smartest idea i've ever had.

"If I go with you, will you let them leave?" I had to do something before someone else got hurt. Matsumi went to try to rip me free from Mecko as soon as I spoke, but by then we disappeared.  
"You're smarter than you appear, Blondie. Though I can see how you gave Yui and Rin a hard time, they are dimwits."  
"Who is this girl who wants to see me to the point she's having people hurt my friends."  
"She's your opposite, you're twin soul in a sense of terms."  
the closer we got to where ever he was taking me, the more I felt sick to my stomach.

Omg I'm so sorry I havn't updated in a while again OTL highschool's been taking up most of my time as well as my RP group. I'm sorry this chapter's so short too ^^;; I'll try to make the next one longer. And yes I know there's a lot of FFs of Kaito and Lucia's "daughter" though usually she's a pink mermaid. But I thought since Kaito is a panesuala (or however you spell that…) prince- er probably King by now I figured their kid would be a unique color, like Silver or White, something to do with 'Light' since he has a power of light, that beam-thing that appears from his forehead when he releases his power or something like that… and since I'm sorta obsessed with the moon I had the idea for their kid to be a white mermaid.


	10. mirror mirror who am i truly?

**Chapter 9**

**Mirror mirror who am I truly? **

I must have lost consciousness at one point or another since I awoke on a bed. The bed was large, a double sized bed with matching black and red down-feather comforter and satin sheets. I sat up, still on the bed though, and looked around the room. Blood red was the color on the walls outlined in silver wires. The room itself wasn't that large though it wasn't small either. Besides the bed the room was pretty much empty side for the dresser that was on the other side of the room. After fully waking up I realized my clothing was changed. I was no longer wearing my usual casual clothes, but instead I was wearing a deep red night gown. An old-fashion one I might add. You know the kind with long sleeves, ankle length, frills.

As soon as I went to get off the bed someone opened the door. as a result I stopped moving, waiting to see whom it was. Him or one of those psycho girls who used to attack us. Though it was neither him nor the girls. Instead it was a girl who looked around my age. I couldn't help but stare at her, this was because she looked a lot like myself. The only real differences were our hair colors, skin shades, and eye color. Her hair was black, almost like a moonless sky. While her eyes were a reddish-brown color though closer to red. Her skin was almost pale like mine, but it was a shade darker. She smiled at me as soon as she saw I was awake.

"Onee-sama~! I've missed you so much!" the girl ran and hugged me, half jumping onto the bed in the process. I started to wonder if this was the girl who he mentioned yesterday. After all it was kind of hard to believe that this girl was the leader here. I mean come on both him and the other girls look a lot older than this girl. Er well he only two years older than me but still.

"W-Who are y-" I began to ask before I got interrupted by him opening the door and walking inside. He was carrying what looked like a tray of clothing.

"See, Princess, I can easily get you what you desire faster than the other 3. you should get rid of them. Only me and the twins have actually succeeded every time we get sent out" he commented as he placed the tray on the dresser.

"yes yes you did, Mecko. Hmm true those 3 are useless."  
"who are you. And why did you send people after me and my friends. Why did you send people to kill us!" I wanted answers and i wanted to go back.. back to Momoka-nee's house. Back to the beach with Matsumi. Back home.

This made the girl stare at me for a little while. Her face going from surprise to anger quickly. "who. Which one tried to kill you? Which one! They should know better than to harm or kill onee-sama." She turned to mecko as she spoke. I noticed a small smirk on his face, he was waiting for me to point out this fact.. he wanted those other 3 gone.

"I'll take care of all three, Princess. You should stay here, relax, catch up with the Maiden you wanted to see for so many years." With that he walked out of the room. The girl turned back to me, her face no longer angery but instead she looked happy as if she was with her mother or a close family member.

"I've missed you, Saliea. It's been almost a millenia since we could last meet"

"my name is Alexis. Not Saliea, and I've only been alive for 14 years. You've got me mixed up with someone else. And who are you and what do you want with me?"

"…so he was correct.. you don't remember me or anything from you're last life…." Her face looked so sad after I had spoke, "my name is Decaya. I knew you 1000 years ago, you took care of me back then. We thought of each other as sisters but one day you left me… you left me for a country of humans that disappeared within the ocean. You wanted to save them… even though humans hated us. After that I went into a deep slumber and waited to find you again. Because this time you won't disappear.."  
The look in her eyes told me she was neither lying nor going to let me leave…

Matsumi… Iqea… someone find me please..


	11. fresh loveforgotten love

**Chapter 11**

**Fresh Love/Forgotten Love**

Please note that THIS chapter is written in two POVs. Matsumi's POV for first half of it and then in Alexis's POV for the second half. I was gonna have this story be 14 chapters but I might make it longer now since the story isn't going that fast due to me only being able to write short chapters. Oooh a few canon characters make appearances in this chapter ;)

It's been a week since Alexis got kidnapped. Me and Iqea have been looking for her since then. Though Iqea stopped after 4 days. Momoka's told us it was futile to look for her any longer. Every day I keep coming back here, back to the beach where she disappeared from.

I stood up and started walking towards Momoka's house. She had to know something… she seemed way to calm to not know anything. Once I got there I noticed I wasn't her only guest. Someone's motorbike and car were parked to the side of the house.

Due to this I just quietly let myself inside. Walking towards the living room I heard Momoka talking to a few people. I stayed near the doorway and decided to eavesdrop a bit. Though it looks like I'm not the only one who had this idea, Iqea was on the other side of the doorway eavesdropping as well.

"Are you sure it's them?" a female with long dark green hair spoke, her voice seeming mature even for an adult.

"It doesn't make sense though…that prophecy shouldn't be valid anymore. She grew up without knowing what she is." A male voice was heard this time, he had orangish-brown hair. Next to him was a girl, probably round the same age as him too. She had dirty blonde hair.

"nothing ever makes sense. But what's happened has happened. We can't do nothing more than to wait. Even though she probably wont be the same the next time we see her." Momoka spoke, sounding colder and calmer than usual.

"so there's nothing we can do… I really hoped that they wouldn't have to go through the troubles we went through…" the blonde girl spoke this time, not to any one in particular mostly to herself.  
"why do we have to wait. Why can't we just go get her back! We can't just sit and wait like cowards!" Iqea shot up from where she was eavesdropping and ran into the room slamming the door open. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"you don't even know where she is. And we can't afford to let the rest of you go find her. They won't hesitate to kill any of you." Momoka's voice had gotten colder, kind of scary in some odd way to be honest. Just as she was about to speak again Iqea cut her off by round house kicking a hole into the wall.

"I'm not afraid of them. I'll find her and bring her back. I ain't afraid to get a few cuts and bruises either." Iqea ran out of the room. Out of pure instinct I followed her. Though she was right, waiting won't help us much. Something bugged me though… when they mentioned a prophecy… something isn't right at all. About any of this.

After a while we ended up stopping at the beach. Iqea got ready to jump into the water when something happened. Two girls appeared, most likely twins since they looked almost exactly alike. They both had blonde hair, one had pinkish bangs while the other had purplish bangs. They stared at me and Iqea for a while before speaking.

"glad you all could make it. We we're beginning to think you all would not show. Princesses, humans." This comment made me look behind me and Iqea. Behind us were the other girls and Hikaru. Apparently they had the same idea as us to go get Alexis back.

Before anyone else could speak the twins transported us somewhere. It looked like a castle's dungeon.

*ALEXIS'S POV*

I'm not sure how long I've been here.. though I do know I want out. The only people I've seen here are Mecko, that creep who brought me here, Mia & Mea the twins, and Decaya… right now I'm kinda wandering the halls looking for a way out of here. And trust me it's not easy for me to wander at the moment.. you see I'm unable to maintain either idol form or human form.. and I'm definitely not used to being a mermaid. –sigh- ugh I really wish this all was some really messed up dream. That and I think I'm lost now. Great.

"So this is where you were, Maiden" Mecko appeared behind me, grabbing my wrist to stop me. I attempted to kic- er smack him with my tail-fin… like I said attemped to. It ended up getting me picked up by my tail-fin.

"let go of me! You creep!"

"sorry, Maiden. But the princess wants your mind reformed. She wants you the way she remembers"

After he said that everything went blank. No rather I don't remember anything… anything at all..


	12. Silvery Namida

**Chapter 11**

**Silvery Namida**

This chapter will be in Matsumi's POV. It'll make sense as to why once you read the chapter. Hope my last chapter didn't get too confusing if it was at all. Kinda a new challenge to write in both another character's POV as well as a Male's POV. Btw 'Namida' is Japanese for 'tears' ^^

And the song used if you didn't recognize it is 'perfect harmony' (Kudo)

"Where the hell are we exactly?" Michi asked, a bit er lot annoyed at the situation. I guess I don't really blame her, we have been walking around in what seemed like circles.

"in a basement in some kind of castle most likely." Calgi replied in response, sounding calm.

"guys. Shut up for a minute. Something's not right." Liana spoke this time. Kind of shocking us quiet. Since she usually never uses the words 'shut up'. Though just as everyone got quiet one of those demons appeared. It was all 3 of the ones we usually see. They didn't talk though.. they jus-  
I ran and pushed the girls down, just as the 3 demonesses threw knives at us. They seemed different this time… like they really we're intent on killing us. "oy! Girls do something! Last I checked you're weird mermaid singing makes them go away!" I yelled at them as the demonesses went to throw another set of knives.

"Red Pearl Voice"

"Aquamarine Pearl Voice"

"Green Pearl Voice"

"Pink Pearl Voice"

"Indigo Pearl Voice"

"Yellow Pearl Voice"

"Purple Pearl Voice"

"Orange Pearl Voice"

The 8 girls transformed into their idol forms. I on the other hand went to grab one of those knives the demoness threw.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start~!"

_Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo _

_Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni –_Michi, Calgi

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni _

_Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau _–Linda, Liana, Luna

_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku _–Molly, Sabrina, Calgi

_Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku _–Iqea, Liana, Linda

_Ima koso, ima koso_ – Michi, Luna

_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY _

_Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu _

_Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite _

_Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni _–all 8 girls

_Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga _

_Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai _–Linda, Michi, Molly, Liana

_Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku _–Calgi, Iqea, Sabrina

_Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku _–Liana, Luna, Michi

_Ima koso, ima koso _–Molly, Linda

_Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni _

_Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de _

_Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE _

_Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni _–all 8

"Love Shower Pitch, want an encore?" after their song finished the demonesses stopped moving. Though after a second they went to attack us again. Something really was different about them this time. "okay forget singing. Just RUN!" I started running and yelled at the girls to follow. We got a bit further into the castle or wherever we are. After we reached a deadend a silvery light appeared.

"this way," we heard a young sounding voice, but saw no one. Though having no other choice really we headed into the direction we heard the voice from. It lead us to a room with a lock on the door. we entered the room, which locks from the inside thankfully, and I closed and locked the door after everyone was inside.

"that… was… close.. huh?" Luna said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yea.. though it's odd, the sound waves from our song didn't effect them this time.." Calgi was as suspicious as I was about that.

"that's because their soulless puppets now," a small girl with long silvery hair was standing on the other side of the room. She seemed familiar for some reason…

"Who're you? Are you one of them?" Iqea spoke this time, not letting her guard down at all since we got here.

"my name is Jailynn, I'm an ally if you're friends of the moonlit maiden, the white mermaid." She spoke with maturity for someone who looked about 8 years old.

"do you know where she is?" Iqea was getting impatient on getting Alexis back.. she's probably as worried as I am about all this too.

"….she won't be as you remember her.. they took away her memories.." Jailynn spoke with sadness in her voice as if she could've stopped it but didn't.

If those demonesses we're just living puppets then who was the 'they' this girl is talking about…

Before we could ask her more the door on the other side of the room opened. The one who opened it was Alexis but she definitely wasn't herself. She had a dark aura to her.

Iqea ran to hug her but was shoved into the wall. "…Alexis..?..."

Alexis closed her eyes and started singing.

_Как узор на окне_

_Снова прошлое рядом_

_Кто-то пел песню мне_

_В зимний вечер когда-то_

_Словно в прошлом ожило_

_Чьих-то бережных рук тепло,_

_Вальс изысканных гостей_

_И бег лихих коней._

_Вальс кружил и нёс меня,_

_Словно в сказку свою маня,_

_Первый бал и первый вальс_

_Звучат во мне сейчас._

_Зеркала в янтаре_

_Мой восторг отражают,_

_Кто-то пел на заре_

_Дом родной покидая._

_Будешь ты в декабре_

_Вновь со мной дорогая_

Her song sounded sad yet mesmerizing. Something was off by it though.. as far as I knew Alexis never learned how to speak Russian let alone sing in fluent Russian. She sang it with ease too. Looking around I saw the song had more of an impact on the girls.. they were holding their hands over their ears asking her to stop singing or why was she doing this.. after her song was finished she opened her eyes.. her now puppet-like eyes no longer the icy blue they always were. But now more of a darker pale blue.

"ah, so you found the gifts the twins brought with them, Maiden." A boy who looked a bit older than me walked into the room. He put his arm around her neck being way to familiar with her. Seeing this for some reason must have pissed me off because the next thing I realize is my fist slamming into his hand as I run to punch him.


End file.
